Reverse Pines One-Shots
by DeepOrange
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories about the Reverse Pines AU. Rated T for my scary imagination.
1. Eat Your Heart Out

**A/N: I should really be asleep right now. But then I said, "Sleep is for the weak!" and decided to post this. Also, did I mention that I found out about the Reverse Pines AU today? I'm going to have way too much fun with this.**

* * *

"You have to brush my hair 246 times. Exactly!" Mabel instructed. "Not 245 times, not 247 times. 246!"

Mabel chattered on about how she killed a family of squirrels in under 10 minutes. She didn't expect Mermando to respond, though. To her, he was just a slave, albeit a fairly attractive one.

Mermando brushed. And brushed. And brushed. At one point he forgot what number he was going to, and figured Mabel wouldn't notice. So he continued brushing her long chocolate curls.

"STOP!" she screeched out of nowhere. Mermando froze. She turned her chair around so that she was facing Mermando and the large fish tank he was in. She narrowed her eyes. "What number did I say to go to?"

"I… uh…" Mermando frantically tried to remember but the number kept slipping away from him.

"I thought so." she said. Mabel's lips suddenly curled into a malicious smile. She walked over to her nightstand and reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a small knife.

"You know," she started, running her finger down the blade. "I've heard that a mermaid's heart is very delicious."

Mabel walked towards Mermando. "You have 17, correct? I'm sure you won't be missing one."


	2. Paper Cut: Part 1

**A/N: God, I haven't posted anything in days. It's good to be back. So, this is about a nameless paperboy (because I'm uncreative as fuck) and his encounter with the Gleeful twins. Yep. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone knows the Gleeful twins. Or, at least they think they do. On stage, they're cute, happy, cheerful. All anyone cares about.

But that's just an act.

It all happens behind the scenes.

There's no paparazzi in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, why would there be? Nobody keeps tabs on the twins, and they can do just about anything.

They rarely ever leave their house on a daily basis. It makes one wonder what they're up too.

I learned the hard way.

I suppose it started out as any other day. After recieving the newspapers from Jeff, I hopped on my bike and began on my usual route.

About 20 minutes in, I arrived at the Gleeful house. Their house was this big blue and white thing that was covered with an overgrowth of ivy.

I dropped off the paper at their house, as usual. I would've just drove off, but for some reason I stopped and stared at one of the windows.

Someone was staring back. They flashed me a quick smile, and disappeared behind a grey curtain.

I shook my head, simply believing it was a hallucination. I rode away, yet couldn't shake that creepy grin from my head.

I returned to the Gleeful house that evening. I couldn't explain why, but there was this nagging feeling that I had to go back. I just had to.

One of the twins was standing at the door, waiting for me. I couldn't recall his name, as I'm not into the whole telepathy thing. It seems fake to me.

He beckoned me inside. I leaned my old bike against a tree in the front yard, and followed him. He was wearing a long greenish cape that swished back and forth when he walked. It gave him a rather creepy appearance.

He led me downstairs. Having seen my fair share of horror movies, I'm not a fan of basements, especially not in the house of someone I don't know. Nevertheless, I followed him down the surprisingly quiet steps.

The girl was waiting for us. She had long dark chocolate curls that seemed to bounce with her moving. She also had thick, thick blue-green eye shadow and lipstick to match.

She moved in front of me, running a finger across my jawline in a surprisingly affectionate way. She grinned, and in a swift motion, pressed a white cloth against my mouth.

My vision began to blacken. I was losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was the boy rolling his eyes as he shook his head.


	3. Paper Cut: Part 2

I woke up strapped down to something. There was talking coming from my left. I couldn't see the owner of the voices, but I guessed it was the twins.

"Seriously, so we have to do this to every guy you find attractive?" asked the boy. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

"Get tired of what?" the girl asked. I noticed her accent was thicker than the boy's.

"You know exactly what I mean." he spat. "This whole torture thing. It's boring as all hell. And the victims' screams are just downright annoying."

"Well he's my toy!" the girl complained. "I get to do whatever the hell I want with him! Now, be a dear and hand me that electric-y whatchamacallit."

I tried moving, but I had been strapped down really tight. The leather cuffs were cutting of the circulation in my limbs. I soon realized I was laying flat, instead of upright like I had thought.

There was a slight shift in the amount of darkness there was, and I knew my vision returned. The room was too dark to see anything.

I could see some movement near my left, and suddenly felt a sharp pain course through my body. I tried to scream, but my mouth had been gagged. That's when I lost the arm.

The was a sound coming from my other side that sounded like a mix between a chuckle and a giggle. I heard electricity crackle through the air, and suddenly jolts upon jolts of electricity coursed through my body. My back arched and I involuntarily spasmed.

I was shocked again. And again. I was stabbed in the stomach twice. Eventually I coughed up blood. There was one last jolt of electricity when suddenly my torturer stopped. I slowly felt my consciousness slip away.

So this is what death feels like, I thought. I closed my eyes, only to have open them back up a few minutes later.

I was being dragged into another room, the smell of decay quickly filling my nostrils. I was tossed carelessly onto a pile of bodies. After laying there for a while, I noticed a window, very high up. In what proved to be an exceedingly difficult task, I dragged the decaying bodies and created a make-shift lift-type thing to get to the window. I opened it, and crawled out.

I ripped my remaing shirt sleeve off and used it to wrap up the wound where my left arm used to be. With what little energy I had left, I ran. I ran as far as I could go.

It wasn't very far, though. I soon collapsed on the ground in the forest, near the infamous Mystery Shack.

* * *

**A/N: God, I almost couldn't write this. I broke into tears way more than I usually do with my stories. This is probably the most violent thing I have written to date. I uh… I don't what to say. The more I can forget about this, the better.**

**Got any comments, questions, or concerns for my state of mind? Feel free to PM me!**


	4. The Hand That Rocks Pacifica

**A/N: I haven't posted anything in a week?! What's wrong with me? So anyway, there's this. It's been sitting on my computer for a while, but I've never gotten around to posting it. I'm shit at making up names, and even shittier at making up titles, so I took the one from the episode of Gravity Falls. Yes, it's a two-parter.  
**

* * *

The Telepathy Twins were putting on a show for tonight's audience. Mabel was entertaining one half, and Dipper was doing the other.

He spotted a cute blonde sitting in the front row. "Hmm," he put a hand on his hip and looked the girl up and down. "Something tells me your name's Pacifica."

She gasped. "How did you know?"

Her cousin Gideon just rolled his eyes. "C'mon, do you really believe that?" he asked in disbelief. "Everyone in town knows your name!"

If she heard him she didn't respond. She was too busy ogling over Dipper and his 'psychic' abilities. Mabel glanced over at them from the other side of the stage. She scowled when she saw Pacifica, but turned back to her little trick. She was busy reading some guy's future.

Dipper whispered to Pacifica, "You like pancakes, don't you? I know a great pancake place. Meet me at DeVaux's tomorrow at 10, 'kay?"

"For what, a date?" Pacifica asked. "My great-uncle doesn't really like me being around you. He barely let us come here."

"He doesn't have to know, does he? Besides," he gave a grin that was very reminiscent of a vampire about to strike. "It'll only be one."

Pacifica glanced at Gideon and Jesús who were in the middle of a debate about the existence of centaurs. She bit her lip and looked back at Dipper. "I… I'll think about it." she said. Dipper frowned, but only slightly. He turned his attention back to Mabel. She just shook her head.

* * *

"Gideon?" Pacifica entered their shared room. She spotted the chubby boy lying in bed, reading a book.

"What?" he asked in a bored tone, not looking up.

"Dipper may have sorta kinda asked me out on date last night. Maybe." Pacifica chewed on her lip. It was a habit she developed over the years.

"What?!" Gideon almost fell off his bed.

"I said-"

"I heard you." Gideon said, cutting her off. "Did you say yes?"

"I said I'd think about it." Pacifica sat down on her bed. "He's kinda hot, but I don't wanna date him, ya know? He's creepy."

"When is it?" he asked.

"In 2 minutes." Pacifica glanced at the floor.

Gideon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The two zipped downstairs. It was a little game of theirs to see who could get to the door first. Gideon beat Pacifica and opened the door to see Dipper on horseback.

"A horse? You're picking her up with a horse?" Gideon asked, more confused than shocked. Pacifica poked her head out from behind the door. "I'll be ready in a second, I need to find my shoes." She disappeared, leaving Gideon and Dipper.

"I'm warning you, if you dare hurt Pacifica-" Now it was Gideon's turn to be cut off.

"Hurt her? Hah, you're adorable. Why would I want to hurt her." Dipper hopped off his horse and pinched one of Gideon's cheeks. "We're just going out for pancakes."

Gideon gave him an evil look, but before he could do anything else, Pacifica appeared, ready to go on their date.

Dipper leaned in close to Gideon. "Stay outta my way, _boy._" he whispered. Dipper turned around and helped Pacifica onto his horse. He got on too, but not without casting a cold look towards Gideon. Dipper gave a hiya and the horse galloped away.


End file.
